camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Don'tLetThemHurtYou
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Tomboy.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Meloney (talk) 18:12, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hi Music here and im here to ask a question. Do to your similar claim set up and writing style i was wondering if you are also the user Bob-Da-Robot? If so i am going to have to let you know that sockpuppeting (Having two account and posing as two people to gain more char spots) is a big no no. If your not then i aplogise. It's just the way you set up your claim and your writing sytle is alot like Bob-Da-Robot. No, I am not the same person as 'Bob-Da-Robot'. Before making my claim I looked at all the other claims and I put a bit of each into my own claim. Did tht solve ur problem? Don'tLetThemHurtYou (talk) 07:30, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi yea.... HermioneWolf7 (talk) 13:34, January 31, 2016 (UTC). Daria Hi, I just wanted to inform you that you are using a model named daria (Idk her lastname) for a face claim on you unclaimed character and i'm sorry to say that i have already permanently reserved her as a model. Sorry to say that because i am already sharing the model with someone else i would prefer not to share her with you either, therefore you would have to find another model for your character. sorry for the inconvenience. Hello! Hi there, dear. So I saw you make another page for your claiming page Sienna Reilly. Are you wishing to delete it? If so, please contact an administrator to help you with this to avoid further complications. Thank you ' Yeah, can someone delete it?' Hello I saw your claim! Hey @Don't let them hurt you! Welcome to Chb roleplay wiki btw. Well, I really like your claim for Sienna and her background but..... I really don't think the girl you used looks like how I imagined Sienna, I dont think that models eyes are green. Soooooo I found a few others I like, though its cool if u want to stick to your own. Oh and btw, you don't ave to use a model from the wiki, you can find your own picture and stuff. 1. See 2. Look 3. At 4. These Oceanhalo12 21:07, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Hieee!!! Sorry for late announcement, but finally, your char's claimed! Congrats and thanks for patiently waiting and responding!!! :D Question Hi again! It has come to my attention that you have made a character page, Genevieve MacKenzie. If it really is a character of yours, I would like to remind you that a character should go through claiming. But since you're still an entry level user, you only have one spot for a character, which is already occupied by Sienna Reilly. I'm very sorry if I misunderstood things. Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, an admin for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (9/18). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, an admin for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than 21 days, all your characters have been archived. If you wish to have them restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well.